Theramore
The Archduchy of Theramore is a heavily defended domain in the Elwynn Marsh, belonging to the Alliance, namely of the Kingdom of Stormwind, currently ruled by the Archduchess Annabeth Whiterose. Theramore was formerly a powerful kingdom, headed by Jaina Proudmoore. However, the footholds outside the city itself were razed down and Jaina Proudmoore was executed for treason, the domain being restored as an Archduchy. It is known that Theramore was formerly an independent state in its own right, however, after Jaina's death, it fell under the administration of Stormwind, hence having a Stormwindian noble as its ruler. History Founding After Dalaran's destruction by the Scourge, Jaina Proudmoore took as many survivors of Lordaeron she could find and sailed west to the forgotten shores of Kalimdor. After the Burning Legion was defeated, all surviving humans, dwarves and high elves of Jaina's expedition found their new home along the coast of Dustwallow Marsh. Between both Theramore and Durotar a tension arose. At one point, Admiral Daelin Proudmoore held the city and started a war against the Horde. The result of this war was a final battle in Theramore ending with Daelin's death. Post Third-War After the Third War, Jaina had built and taken the role of ruler in Theramore. Theramore and the Horde were at peace for three years. While all was peaceful, the citizens were not satisfied. They complained about the orc lands having better wood to build ships with which they wouldn't trade for. Others even complained about them having better fishing spots and special treatment from the local neutral port: Ratchet. After Jaina left for Durotar to help Thrall with the Thunder Lizards, Kristoff was left in charge and under the influence of Zmodlor he rounded an army to attack and annihilate the Horde for good. After all the commotion, Aegwynn had taken the role of adviser and replaces Kristoff for a period, then she disappears. The Reshaping Following the Reshaping, the Kingdom of Theramore has lost most of its influence across the Elwynn Marsh. The Kingdom of Theramore was known for mourning the death of the High King and the heir, showing an indirect dissatisfaction toward the Queen consort that now became the rightful head of state, Patricia Whiterose. It is during this times that Kul Tiras was lost to pirates and Jaina was brought into a depression, almost going mad. The Aftermath Theramore sought to reconquer Kul Tiras, although they needed a boost in forces to actually outnumber the pirates and save the domains. Jaina took the crazy decission of actually putting Queen Patricia and her heir down and using Stormwind's resources to retake Kul Tiras. Her true intentions were discovered and Jaina's cruel fate was execution. Also, Theramore lost its independence and became a domain under the rule of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Reformation as an Archduchy The Queen named her daugther as the new ruler of Theramore Isle. She was crowned later in the same day Jaina was executed. Due to Theramore's small wealth and dimensions, the Queen refered to it as an Archduchy, thus making Annabeth Whiterose the Archduchess of the state. Notes Population The exact population has always been a mystery. However, it is known that Jaina Proudmoore took a fairly large army with her when she sailed for Stormwind and it is also known that the Queen executed everyone who accompanied her to Stormwind, excluding her officers, such as Tervosh. Taking in account that a vast majority of Theramore's population was either killed or arrested, we could say that Theramore's current population won't outreach 5,000. Category:Kingdom Category:Human Category:State Category:Monarchy Category:Alliance Category:Theramore Category:Elwynn Marsh Category:Noble Category:Whiterose Dynasty Category:House Whiterose Category:Archduchy of Theramore Category:Isle